Harry Potter and the Beginning of the End
by Emeraldine
Summary: SPOILERS- It is Harry, Ron and Hermione's sixth year. Their holidays have been disturbed by horrifying nightmares, and Harry has to cope with the nightly dream of the death of Sirius as well.
1. Summer of Owls

HARRY POTTER AND THE BEGINNING OF THE END!  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own the likes of Harry Potter© and never will! Hope you all enjoy my story and please review with your comments, good or bad! I'll try and update as soon as i can, as I'm not always allowed on the computer!  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
CHAPTER ONE- SUMMER OF OWLS  
  
The summer heat was worse than the previous years. The many cars out in the drive ways of the London streets were dull and faded, the sun stealing their metallic colors. Privet Drive was no different. The residents of the identical brick houses were either sitting on their patio, sipping lemonade and conversing with friends, or out shopping in the air-conditioned town complexes, laughing and spending large amounts of money. This is what the residents of Privet Drive were doing. Except for one.  
  
Privet Drive was home to exceptionally ordinary and boring human beings. They woke in the morning, went to work, came home and went to bed. This was their daily routine. And Number Four was very strict on these daily customs. Vernon Dursley woke in the morning, ate a sumptuous breakfast of an assortment of fatty products and went to his work at Grunnings Drill Company. His wife, Petunia, was the usual house-wife. She spent all her time during the day, cleaning and cooking delicious meals for her husband and over-weight son, Dudley. Dudley Dursley, even though quite large, was now putting a use to his weight. He had just become the Junior Heavyweight Interschool Boxing Champion of the South and North East, and was soon to be traveling to America to participate in a highly respected boxing tournament.  
  
There was one other member of the Dursley household who would rather be anywhere else but here. And at that moment he was out in the front yard mowing the extremely dry grass, shirt off and sweat beading over his body. Awfully messy, raven black hair covered his head, longer and rougher than ever before. He wore black-rimmed spectacles that framed extraordinary emerald green eyes. His name was Harry Potter, and he was soon to be sixteen years old, not that he was really excited about it anyway. Every year he received letters and gifts from his friends in the Wizarding World. And why, would you ask, would Harry receive gifts from a strange and unusual world. That would be because Harry Potter was a wizard, fresh from his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And fresh from the worst year of his life.  
  
In just that short year, Harry had been banned from his most favorite hobby, Quidditch, were there was seven broomstick welding players that tried to beat the other team in scoring the most points. He had also been tortured nightly by a toad-like woman, who was the one responsible for his life-long ban. And that wasn't the half of it. Just two weeks ago, Harry had lost the one thing that he was proud to say he loved. His godfather, Sirius Black. Harry had receive a fake vision of his godfather being tortured and escaped to the Ministry of Magic to save him, only to find out that it was a hoax. This simple mistake had cost him his godfather's life and the guilt that it left behind. Also, after the terrifying experience of Sirius's lost life, Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, had decided to tell him, after five years, why Tom Riddle, aka Voldemort, attacked and killed his parents and tried to kill him when he was only one year old.  
  
The reason for this meaningless slaughter was because of a prophecy. A prophecy made by a seer explaining that Voldemort and Harry must fight until one of them died. Until this could happen, none could live a normal life while the other was alive.  
  
That was the reason Harry was now out in the sweltering sun on this summer day, shirtless and sweating. He needed something to rid his mind of Sirius, Voldemort and the guilt. He needed to get the last sight of his godfather falling though that nightmarish veil out of his head. But he couldn't. No matter how hard he tried, no matter how much work he done, his godfather wouldn't leave him. And for some reasons, Harry didn't want the final pictures of Sirius to leave him. He didn't want to forget the look of surprise plastered to his fast; he didn't want to forget his bark-like laugh. And because he didn't want to forget him, and didn't want to let go, the guilt doubled.  
  
The sun burnt his skin on his back and shoulders. His arms ached from pushing the lawnmower over the large front yard, as well as the back, for the past two hours. He sighed and switched off the loud machine, swiping the hair and sweat from his eyes. He placed it in the one car garage, shoved off his grass covered shoes and strolled into the extremely clean house. His aunt, Petunia was cooking a roast for dinner that night. The smell wafted up his nostrils, stirring the hunger in his stomach.  
  
"Here's your lunch, eat it quickly and go have a shoulder, you making our home smell like a pigsty!" spat Petunia Dursley, shoving a plate of cottage cheese and carrot sticks into his hands. Harry sighed once more, and picked at it occasionally nibbling on a piece of carrot. He stumbled out of the bathroom, now showered, clean and refreshed. He slumped onto his bed, gazing at the untidiness of his small room. Parchment, quills and books littered the floor and desks. His bin was empty save for a feather which had fluttered down from Hedwig's cage. He was so exhausted it hurt. But he didn't want to resort to sleep, which led to dreams, nightmares and disturbing visions.  
  
But even though he hated to close his eyes, leaving himself vulnerable, he couldn't help it. His eye lids were heavy and his head was sore. Soon he was sound asleep, but it was a sleep he'd rather be without.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
Stone walls surrounded him; a steady 'drip' came from the shadows. His body was sore and aching, and blood covered the floor where he lay. It was silent, too silent.  
  
Harry awoke his breath steady and head throbbing. Moonlight shone through his open window and a breeze blue with it. He rubbed his eyes, finding his glasses still in place. What did the dream mean? This was the third time he had dreamt about the stone dungeon and the third time it left him clueless. He had a feeling this dream was one of the sort he had been dreaming about last year, when he had been in that corridor, only to find out that he was dreaming about Voldemort's thoughts. Was this another one of these visions or a completely different one? He did feel alone and isolated, sore and awash with guilt. Maybe the stone room and the steady dripping was what he felt inside. He'd have to wait and see what happened in the future, to see if it was one of Voldemort's mind tricks or his own mind playing up.  
  
A few days passed when one night, when Harry was awake and finishing off his Transfiguration homework on: Transfiguring one species of Animal to Another: Explain the techniques used in order to perform this? He was just finishing off the last line when there was a flurry of feathers as a group of owls flew into his room through his open window. He was startled at first at the arrival of the night birds, but then realized, with a funny jolt, that it was his birthday, and had been for half an hour. There was a small, feathered ball zipping around the ceiling, Harry smiled as he snatched Ron's miniscule owl from the air. He was hooting excitedly and was moving so much Harry couldn't remove the small parcel from its talons.  
  
"Hold still, Pig!" Harry hissed, finally prizing the gift from his foot, and letting the owl go. Pig was still fluttering above his head as he read the letter.  
  
-Harry  
  
Happy Birthday mate! You've finally joined us older people in the adult world! Sucked in to Hermione. She doesn't turn sixteen to October! How you coping mate? You'll be leaving that place soon, I can say that much! See you soon,  
  
-Ron  
  
Harry smiled as he opened his gift. It was a School Supply Kit of Skiving Snackboxes, Extendable Ears and other Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. He sat them aside and moved to the other owls. One was his own snowy owl, Hedwig, and the others looked like school owls. He moved to Hedwig and removed the letter and parcel from her leg. This one was from Hermione.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday! How has your summer been so far? Please don't attack me for saying this, as I've said it in all the other letters I've sent you. It wasn't your fault; don't blame yourself for something you didn't do! Now, down to business. I will be coming to pick you up tomorrow at noon, I will be on my way to you-know-where, so it isn't an extra trip. My parents don't mind, as they'd love to meet you, properly that is. Please be ready for us, I've got something planned to get you out of the house! See you then,  
  
Love From  
  
Hermione  
  
Harry couldn't help himself from grinning. He'd finally be leaving this hell hole, but the thought of going back to his godfather's house haunted him. Grimmauld Place had been like a prison for Sirius, and he hated it there. The only time when he was happy was when Harry had been there with everyone else. Just the thought of the grinning face of Sirius was enough to bring tears of sadness to Harry's eyes. He grinded his teeth in anger. He threw the scrunched up letter from Hermione against the wall, surprising himself when it landed in the bin.  
  
"I won't think about that now!" he said angrily, moving onto the parcel from his best friend. It was strangely shaped. He realized, with a funny twisting of his stomach, that it was in the shape of a broomstick. He ripped open the red paper to find his Firebolt, a bit dusty, but good as ever. There was another letter and a small glittering parcel. He grinned happily and read the letter quickly.  
  
-Harry  
  
I noticed how distraught you were when Umbridge took your broomstick, so I wrote to Dumbledore. He sent it to me and I thought to hand it back to you for your birthday. There's another gift here for you, my parents bought it in Switzerland while I was at school, and I immediately thought of you. Hope you like it; they found it in an old chest at an antique shop and thought I'd be interested in the runes, but I thought you might get a better use of it!  
  
-Hermione  
  
The glittering that Harry had seen was coming from the paper, which seemed to be made completely of sparkles. He carefully opened it to find that whatever it was was wrapped once more, this time in violet tissue paper. He unfolded the paper and gasped. Inside was a dagger. He held it in his hand and ran his finger along the flat side. Runes were engraved from the handle, to the sharp point. It was in some peculiar language. The handle was black with silver designs running all over it. He turned it in his hand, to find a small note stuck to the side, he pulled it off and read:  
  
I translated the runes to say: Power comes to those who have nothing to loose. Love comes at the hand of those who don't want to loose.  
  
It's quite strange, I don't really get it, maybe you do?  
  
Harry's smile faded slightly, he knew what it meant. Voldemort, who had never known what it was like to love, found power to be its substitute. Since he had never loved anyone before, he didn't have no one, or nothing to loose, but Harry, who found love to be the only thing that kept him alive, to be his power. He had friends he loved, Hermione and the Weasley's. Sirius, his parents, Lupin. They were his power, and since he loved them, he could loose them. He found power in love, while Voldemort's power came from want.  
  
Harry placed the dagger with his Firebolt on the bed and moved onto the other owls. One was from Hagrid. He had sent him a large slab of caramel fudge and a few rock cakes. He sat them aside and looked upon the other owls. One was a large black screech owl, sitting importantly with a letter tied to its leg. Harry went to this one first, and as soon as he took the letter off, it swooped out of the open window and into the night. Harry stood gaping at the seal on the back of the envelope of two wands crossing. Inside this envelope were his OWL results and the key to his future in the Wizarding world.  
  
He tore open the thick, yellow envelope and pulled out two pieces of parchment, the first one read.  
  
Harry James Potter  
  
These are the results for the Ordinary Wizarding Exams, sat by Harry James Potter in the year of 2003(A/N- yeah I know, but I have no idea what year it was supposed to be!) at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Subject OWLs taken: Eight. Results on separate page, with classes to be chosen.  
  
Griselda Marchbanks  
  
Head of the Wizarding Examinations Authority  
  
Ministry of Magic  
  
Harry flicked the next bit of parchment to the front and took another deep breath as he read.  
  
ORDINARY WIZARDING EXAM RESULTS- Harry James Potter  
  
SUBJECT------------------------THEORY------------------------PRACTICAL------ ----------------RESULT--------------------------OWL  
  
TRANSFIGURATION------------EXCEEDS EXPECTATIONS------------OUTSTANDING------ -------OUTSTANDING-------------------TWO  
  
CHARMS------------------OUTSTANDING--------------------EXCEEDS EXPECTATIONS- ----------OUTSTANDING------------------TWO  
  
HISTORY OF MAGIC--------EI-----------------------NONE----------------------- -----ACCEPTABLE--------------------ZERO  
  
POTIONS------------------EXCEEDS EXPECTATIONS------------OUTSTANDING-------- --------OUTSTANDING-------------------ZERO  
  
ASTRONOMY-------------ACCEPTABLE------------------------------EI------------ ---------ACCEPTABLE------------------ONE  
  
DIVINATION--------------EXCEEDS EXPECTATIONS---------------TERRIBLE--------- -------------ACCEPTABLE-----------------ONE  
  
CARE OF MAGICAL CREATURES------OUTSTANDING-----------OUTSTANDING------------ -----OUTSTANDING----------------TWO  
  
DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS-------OUTSTANDING--------------OUTSTANDING---- -------OUTSTANDING-------------TWO***  
  
***-I Extra Credit Mark, for excellent use of a Patronus  
  
EI- Exam Interrupted, Mark Given- Acceptable  
  
Exam Results for Harry James Potter  
  
OWLs Received- Eleven (including one extra credit mark)  
  
Class Suggestions for Seventh Year for Harry James Potter- occupation: AUROR  
  
MAIN COMPULSORY SUBJECTS  
  
Transfiguration  
  
Charms  
  
Defense against the Dark Arts  
  
Potions  
  
Care of Magical Creatures  
  
ELECTIVE SUBJECTS- THREE REQUIRED  
  
Dueling  
  
Pure Enchantment  
  
Ancient Runes  
  
Practical Education  
  
Extremely Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts (only for students who achieved outstanding OWLs in ordinary DADA)  
  
Please send your choices to your school headmaster with your results so your classes can be arranged.  
  
Congratulations on your results!  
  
Griselda Marchbanks  
  
Harry dropped the parchment in amazement. He had received eleven OWLs, five of them outstanding. He couldn't believe it; he'd thought he failed at least Potions, Astronomy and Divination! But he'd passed most of his subjects, if not all. He was so thrilled that he almost forgot his final letter. He placed his OWL results down with his other presents, still excited immensely. He unrolled the parchment and read it, humming happily. But the time he'd finished the letter his smile was gone and replaced by a look of anger. The letter was from Albus Dumbledore.  
  
He had to continue Occlumency.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
Author's Note- How did you all like that chapter? I hope this story is flowing alright, as I've planned what I'm going to do in it, and I think it's good!  
  
Words- 2,543 


	2. Attic Creatures

HARRY POTTER AND THE BEGINNING OF THE END!  
  
************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own the likes of Harry Potter© and never will! Hope you all like it so far!  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
CHAPTER TWO- ATTIC CREATURES  
  
Harry was packed and ready to go the next day. He kept glancing at his watch, hoping he could skip the next hour and get going with the Grangers. But it was no use. Every time he glanced at his watch, it had only been at least ten seconds later than the last time he checked. He had gotten over the first shock of continuing Occlumency with his most hated professor, Severus Snape, and thought of it as a way of protecting the people he loved. This year he was actually going to try harder in his lessons and ignore any snide comments made by any Slytherin, student or not.  
  
The clock continued to tick, Harry only shifted his gaze from the swinging pendulum when aunt Petunia wanted to sweep the floor where he was sitting on his trunk. His stomach grumbled in protest of food, Harry hadn't eaten since lunch the day before; he had been too excited about leaving the Dursleys that he'd skipped breakfast that morning. The clock struck half- past eleven and Harry's stomach did a funny jump. Only half an hour to go, he thought hungrily. It was five minutes to twelve.  
  
"What are you doing, boy?" snapped Petunia angrily, as she passed him still staring open mouthed at the clock. He didn't answer; she stalked away, a scowl planted on her face. Five...four...three...two...one...zero. Harry jumped up from his trunk and bounded to the door, opening it wide a large grin on his face. There was no one there. His smile faded slightly, but grew as he spotted a sleek, deep blue BMW pull up in the drive-way. Hermione exited from the back door, and practically flew up and into Harry's outstretched arms. She pulled back and helped him with his trunk, pulling it down to the drive, where two very nervous adults were standing.  
  
Mr. Granger had dark brown, shiny hair, while Mrs. Granger had shoulder length, dark brown, bushy hair, the same as Hermione's, only a little darker. They smiled at him nervously. Mr. Granger extended his hand, which Harry shook happily.  
  
"You must be Harry, Hermione has told us so much about you!" he said, "I'm Robert and this is my wife Cordelia." He stepped aside while Cordelia Granger moved into his spot. Harry was very surprised when she enveloped him in a large, motherly hug.  
  
"Pleased to meet you, Harry. Are you sure you're allowed to go?" she asked, glancing at the house with a worried look. Hermione moved forwards.  
  
"It'll be fine mum, but remember what I said to do?" they both nodded slowly. "Good, now here they come, so remember they're Vernon and Petunia Dursley!" she whispered frantically as Harry's beefy uncle and boney aunt came strolling out of their house.  
  
"I say, who are you lot, and what are you doing with him?" Vernon spat, trying to keep from exploding.  
  
"Hello, I am Robert Granger and this is my wife, Cordelia. We are both dentists and the company we work for is looking for a good Drill Company, and I have been told that you were the man to come to!" began Mr. Granger, moving forward to shake Vernon's pudgy hand.  
  
"Indeed, sir, indeed. This is my wife Petunia and of course you know who I am. Come inside, come inside!" with that the Granger's disappeared inside Number Four, where Petunia would serve them lemonade and prawn crackers. Hermione and Harry burst out laughing, clambering into the car after loading in Harry's trunk next to Hermione's. They were traveling along an unfamiliar London Street about three quarters of an hour later, Hermione's parents having been invited over for dinner the following weekend. They politely declined, saying they better get Hermione home. Hermione and Harry pretended to have become fast friends and pleaded with his relatives to let Harry go with them. They immediately allowed Harry to go, threatening him in private that if he stuffed things up, he'd have to find a new home.  
  
They were still laughing about it as they climbed out of the backseat of the BMW when they arrived in a dirty, old deserted street. A battered old sign read: Grimmauld Realty across the street from Number Eleven Grimmauld Place. The four of them moved towards a small crack between numbers eleven and thirteen. Harry thought of the house he wanted to enter, as it popped up in front of them, startling Mr. and Mrs. Granger beyond belief. They moved forwards, with their trunks and Harry's owl. Crookshanks was curled up in his basket on Hermione's trunk, growling angrily. They knocked three times, hearing the wailing of Mrs. Black's portrait just inside the door.  
  
Mrs. Weasley's face appeared in the doorway, it was angry and flushed. But when she saw who it was a broad grin appeared in its place. She pulled them inside, fastening the many locks on the inside of the door, before pulling Harry and Hermione into a large hug. She then shook the hands of both Hermione's parents before taking them downstairs for lunch. Ron was in the kitchen, shoveling food into his mouth at an incredible pace. He didn't even notice Ron and Hermione until he was hugged briefly by Hermione, who didn't want to get too close to the salmon soufflé he was eating heartily. Harry smiled at his best friend, before a plate of a salmon dish was pushed before him.  
  
He didn't really like salmon, but ate it anyway as he was extremely hungry. Molly Weasley bolted back up to the landing to close the curtain on Mrs. Blacks painting. She came back dusting her hands on her apron and a very satisfied look on her face. Ron had finally finished eating and was rubbing his stomach lovingly. He groaned as he stood, waiting for Harry and Hermione to finish as well.  
  
"Hermione, I think we'll be going now, Mrs. Donavon has got an appointment at two thirty," announced Robert standing from the table as did Cordelia.  
  
"Oh, ok, dad, I'll see you both either in the Christmas holidays or next year!" said Hermione, giving them both a hug and kiss. Harry was once more hugged by Mrs. Granger and had his hand shaken by Robert. Ron was also hugged momentarily by Hermione's mum. When she pulled away his face had a red blush on it.  
  
"It was nice to finally meet you, Harry, Ron, Molly, but I'm afraid we have to go." They waved them away at the door, watching as their BMW pulled away and around the corner. Harry had a faint feeling of someone watching him, and would bet anything that the Advance Guard was now tailing the Granger's car. The trio moved upstairs passing Ginny and Hermione's room where Ginny was quietly playing with Crookshanks.  
  
"Hey, Ginny!" greeted Harry, watching as she smiled, blushed briefly and waved back. Hermione went in with her, while Harry and Ron kept going. They reached a door, which Harry hadn't noticed before. Ron rolled his eyes and pushed the door open. Harry gasped as he scanned the many bookshelves with his eyes. They covered every wall, except one which had a desk placed below a window, a lamp and parchment scattered its top.  
  
"I've been doing my homework in here," Harry looked at his disbelieving. "Yeah, I know, hard to believe. But I've been dangerously bored stuck in here all the time. We hardly ever go to the Burrow any more, as Fred and George have joined the order and mum wants to be as close as possible to them. And there's always a meeting being called, so it's just easier this way!"  
  
Ron walked over to a large armchair and collapsed into it, watching Harry move along the bookshelves, reading the titles in awe.  
  
"Some of these books aren't even in the restricted section at Hogwarts!" Harry said, pulling a book from a shelf. It was named: Defense from the Dark Arts by Imagona Killu. It was fairly old. Its bind was tattered and red letters were peeling away. He flipped it open and slammed it shut once more. On the front page was a graphical picture of a large, red eyed wolf- like dog. It was ripping away at the flesh of a poor person lying on the ground. It looked somewhat familiar. Harry placed it back on the shelf and kept looking.  
  
"Ron, your mum wanted..." Hermione had just walked in and spotted the many shelves of books. She gasped and scrambled around the walls, pulling off books here and there, her face getting more excited at each turn. "Why didn't you tell me this place had a library!" she said, flicking through a book she had opened in her arm. She gasped, "These books are more terrible than those in the restricted section at school! These are very dark! Some of these are even banned from the Ministry!" she said, placing a book on Different Ways to Murder back on the shelf. Even though these books were dark, Harry found them very interesting.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
He was cold. So cold. His body was aching and sore. It was dark. Shadows leapt at him. Blood covered the floor. A rat scuttled across his hand. Water dripped steadily from a crack in the dark, cold, stone roof. He was so tired.  
  
Harry awoke, panting and sweaty. He gripped the blankets rapped around his chest. He made his way into the bathroom, shutting the door and switching the light on. He splashed water onto his face, washing away the sweat. His breath slowed down, as his first reaction of the dream subsided. He'd never had that dream before. It felt so real. He could still feel the cold biting into his skin and feel the tingling on his hand where the rat had touched his flesh. Shaking his head forcefully, he made his way to the library, he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep.  
  
His eyes scanned the shelves, looking for a book he could read while his mind was awake. He spotted a large, black hounded book just outside the candlelight. He pulled it off the shelf and sank into the large armchair, resting the candle on a small table beside him. The book had no title on the front or back. He turned the page.  
  
Kill or be killed? A book on Defending Your Defenses!  
  
Read the sentence in the middle of that page. There were no pictures in the book, Harry noticed as he flipped through. There were pages upon pages of typed writing, and a few diagrams on different wand movements. Harry lay back min the armchair, and started on the first chapter: Introduction into the Mind of Enemies.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
"Harry, you look terrible, mate!" said Ron the following morning. Harry had stayed up all night reading the Defense Book he'd found. The dream was still fresh in his mind. He could still feel the lingering cold in his bones and the distinct feeling of a rat running across his bare hand. He hadn't told his friends about the dream, and he wasn't planning to. He didn't want them to overreact like they had done last year. No. He wouldn't tell them. He needn't have them fussing over him and telling him to tell Dumbledore. That was the last thing he wanted.  
  
That day they handed Mrs. Weasley their school lists and money, and she and Tonks went to Diagon Alley to pick up their supplies for them. Harry knew the only reason for this was him. They didn't want to take too many risks that could lead to a Death Eater attack. Mrs. Weasley had given them a task. That was to try and clean up the attic in the third floor.  
  
Harry pushed open the trap door leading from Sirius's mum's old room. They had to bow to Buckbeak the Hippogriff before making their way to the old chest in the corner. Harry was standing on it now, and reaching up through the trapdoor. He pulled himself up. Dust lay on the musty floorboards in inch thick layers. He had to stoop to keep his head from hitting the slanting ceiling. He called for Ron to come up, but immediately regretted it. Hundreds of bats took flight from the beams holding the roof up. Harry dived down, landing on a box. Dust flew up from it, covering the entire room in a brown mist, Ron called out from below.  
  
"Harry what's-AHHHHHHH!" he yelled, as the many winged beasts escaped though the open trapdoor. Harry heard a thump and more squeals and screams through the squeaking of the bats. When he heard no more, he hoisted himself off the ground. He coughed as dust flew into his lungs. His clothes were completely covered in decade old dust. Still coughing he called down to Ron and the others.  
  
"Are-you ok?" he said, still spluttering and coughing, trying to get the taste of dirt from his mouth. Hermione's head appeared. She had a humored grin on her face.  
  
"Ron fled; he thought they were spiders jumping down at him. I think he's in the kitchen. Ginny just went to get him." She said, taking Harry's hand to help her up. She waved her hand in front of her face to swipe the floating dust away. "Its pretty, umm-old, up here, isn't it?" she said, wiping dust from her hands. Harry nodded, and began to explore. Many boxes and trunks covered the floors, as well as bits of parchment, clothes and remnants of a broomstick. He was just bending over a trunk and about to open it when Ron pulled himself up from the manhole. He looked terrifyingly up at the ceiling and into the shadows before putting his arms back through the hole and pulling Ginny up. They looked around then to Harry who was just about to open the trunk, Ron backed up.  
  
"If there's more bats in there, I'm outta here!" was all he said, jumping as a small fluff ball floated down to his shoulder. Harry grinned and cautiously lifted the lid on the battered trunk. Dust rose from it. He coughed and swiped the dust away from where he was looking. He jumped back this time. Right in the middle of the trunk was a large, eight-legged, black spider. He tilted his head forward to look at it better.  
  
"What is it, Harry?" squeaked Ron's voice. Harry ignored him, reached into the trunk.  
  
"Loom out, SPIDER!" he yelled, flinging the dead spider across at Ron. He screamed so loud, dust fell form the roof. He was flipping around on his feet, swiping at his arms and head. He was still screaming when Ginny held up the dried out form of the tarantula. He threw a filthy look at Harry who was struggling not to fall to the ground in hysterical laughter. Hermione was giggling. Ginny just dropped the spider through the manhole and shook her head, tutting.  
  
"That was not funny, Potter!" Ron snarled kicking a small box on the ground. There was a mad fluttering, as many fairy like, furry creatures emerged from the bow. Their four arms were shaking and their beetle black wings were beating furiously. The Doxy's surrounded Ron and the others. They yelled and jumped frantically down the manhole, slamming it behind them. Ron was pulling a large Doxy out of his hair; it was baring its sharp little teeth savagely.  
  
"I think we're gonna need some Doxy Poison and a bucket." Soon after the Doxy Attack, they were back in action. A bucket sat over to the side, full of stunned Doxy's. They each carried a small spray bottle in their hands, ready for unsuspecting creatures. Ron had also grabbed a can of Insect Repellant and sprayed it over his entire body. "No spiders for me!" he said triumphantly. Harry was now rummaging through an old trunk. So far he'd only come across ancient, yellowed pieces of parchment. Some had maps of unknown places sketched onto them, or notes on different spells that caused pain. The things that looked as though they were worth something or were interesting, they placed in a pile. But the things that were rubbish were tossed out of the attic from the manhole.  
  
They stopped for lunch. Ginny and Harry made up dozens of sandwiches, with all different fillings, while Ron and Hermione poured them drinks. After their refreshing lunch break, they traipsed back up into the attic, their Doxy Poison and in Ron's case, Insect Repellant at the ready. There were no more Doxy or bat attacks that afternoon, but Hermione did stumble upon the remains of a large rat. This sight stirred up Harry's dream in his chest. He brushed it away, and scooped the dead rodent out with the trash.  
  
That night, after many long, luxuriating showers (the bath tub was cracked and moldy) the group was found lounging by the fire while an order meeting took place.  
  
"I don't see why they don't let us join!" said Ron angrily for the fifth time. "We've done heaps of stuff that many of them said was amazing! And even if they didn't let us in, they should let Harry! He's faced you-know- who heaps of times, heaps more than many of them have!" Harry sighed. He knew what Ron was getting at, and it infuriated him to know that Professor Dumbledore still believed that he was too young. He'd said himself how much Harry had grown up!  
  
At that moment, the lounge room door opened a crack. The group looked around to find Remus Lupin standing there, smiling sadly.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore would like you four to come down to the kitchen!" They looked at each other, totally confused.  
  
"Why-?" began Harry, but Lupin held up a hand.  
  
"You'll find out when you get there, come on!" he said, pulling the door open, and following after them when they passed. Harry entered the dungeon kitchen first, to find it had expanded quite a lot. Many people sat at the chairs around the very long, stone table. It had been at least tripled since the last time he had seen it. Albus Dumbledore sat at the head of the table, and stood when they entered. Mrs. Weasley stood at the sink, looking angry and ready to explode, but she didn't when he spoke.  
  
"Welcome, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny! We've just had a vote amongst ourselves here, and we'd all like to welcome you four, to the Order of the Phoenix!" Ron whooped happily, Ginny and Hermione grinned broadly, but Harry just stood, staring, his teeth grinding. How could Dumbledore let his friends join? They'd be in more danger now, than they had before!  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Words- 3,134 


	3. The New Members

HARRY POTTER AND THE BEGINNING OF THE END!  
  
************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own the likes of Harry Potter© and never will!  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
CHAPTER THREE- THE NEW MEMBERS  
  
The silence rang out through the stone kitchen, the only sound being Ron's happy whooping. Harry was staring into Dumbledore's blue, twinkling eyes. The headmaster of Hogwarts pointed one of his ancient hands to four spare seats at the left side of the table. His friends moved forwards and took their seats. Every eye was on Harry now. Every single gaze was upon him, looking at him, wondering. He took a deep breath, trying to lower his anger. He walked forward, never taking his eyes of Dumbledore's. He sat down between Hermione and Ron, thinking that now they were in the order they'd be safe. But, in his heart, he knew it wasn't for the best. They'd be more involved with Voldemort now. They'd be getting information about the dark side, and possibly even get assignments to do. No, this wasn't for the best.  
  
"You don't have to join if you don't want to," came the soft voice of the headmaster in Harry's head, interrupting his thoughts. He looked away from those penetrating blue eyes, and turned them to Ron. He was grinning broadly and rocking with anticipation. Ginny was looking at her mum, who was still gazing sternly at them. Hermione was watching him, a concerned look in her eyes. Harry forced a smile, and nodded slightly. Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Good, good, now we have four new members who have joined us. They will be our eyes and ears amongst the students at Hogwarts. I'm sure to say that they will report any odd behavior to one of us if they see something or someone strange. Now, Remus, I believe you have something to share with us?" Dumbledore asked Lupin who was sitting opposite Harry. Harry noticed now that he was much paler than usual and an odd fire was blazing in his eyes. He knew that Lupin was now the last, true Maraulder now that Sirius was gone. He had lost two of his very best friends due to Voldemort, and that made Harry's stomach turn over inside. Lupin nodded and stood.  
  
"I will be traveling very soon, to the places I know, home my kind," Harry knew that 'my kind' meant werewolves. "I am going to try and gather as many as I can to join us, before Voldemort does the same. I'm not sure if he has already recruited any, but that's what I am going to find out. The Second War will be much more terrible if Voldemort has got werewolves as some of his fighters. There will be many more lives destroyed if I do not go. I will be going to Mongolia, America, and I believe there are many werewolf treatment camps in the Amazon, Africa. I should be gone for most of the year, and I will need to go in silent. No one must know about it, as it is crucial that Voldemort doesn't get any ideas while I am good. I must go alone, as many will only listen to one of their kind. If you need to contact me for reasons unknown, go to Dumbledore and he will contact me." Lupin nodded once, than sat. Nobody spoke. Dumbledore stood.  
  
"Thank you, Remus. The friendship of all magical creatures is very valuable, as we will need as many allies as possible to fight Voldemort. Our undercover worker is away right now and gathering information that will be of use to us. He should be back any day now. Kingsley, any word on what Fudge is doing?" Kingsley Shacklebolt stood, and everyone's gaze fell on him.  
  
"The ministry is uproar at the moment," he said, "Reporters are coming in every day, wanting to know what happened at the end of last year at the ministry," Harry's stomach squirmed, "But Fudge is still refusing to speak. He is saying to everyone that what he saw last year was not the dark Lord, but a figure dressed and disguised as him, put together by Potter and you, sir." Harry's breath caught in his chest, how could Fudge!  
  
"He is positioning Aurors in every Wizarding town, in extra caution in case you or Potter tries to create a public appearance. He has given orders to arrest either of you, if you are caught in one of those towns at a suspicious time. There has been no other talk, sir!" with that he sat down. Dumbledore's face was full of pent up anger. His eyes held no twinkle, they were cold, hateful.  
  
"Thank you, Kingsley. Nymphadora Tonks will be taking the Defense Against the Dark Arts job this year at Hogwarts, just in case the need arises where an Auror will be of use." Harry, Ron and Hermione turned their eyes down the table, to where Tonks was beaming, her hair short and violet. "There will be another meeting early next week. Please keep me informed until then." With that everyone began to stand. Harry and his friends stayed where they were, Harry turned to see Lupin disappear out of the kitchen up the stairs. He rushed after him, weaving between the other Order members.  
  
"Remus!" he said, slightly out of breath. He caught his old Professor pulling on a frayed traveling cloak. He smiled warmly at him.  
  
"I thought I heard you come after me. Please be sure to keep out of trouble this year, wont you?" he said, patting him on the shoulder. He turned to open the door, but Harry stopped him by saying something.  
  
"I know how much loosing Sirius meant to you. It must have hurt you more than me. You knew him your whole life, I only knew him a few years!" Lupin turned to face Harry; his grey eyes were sad and held unshed tears. He nodded and opened his arms. He gave Harry a fatherly hug, wiping away a solitary tear.  
  
"It hurt us both, Harry, but he's still alive in all of us. Padfoot and Prongs both are, and they will ride again soon, you wait and see!" he smiled, touched his shoulder and disappeared out of the door he just opened. He gave a last look to Harry, smiled and disappeared with a pop.  
  
"Good luck," Harry murmured, moving back to allow everyone else out of the door.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
Harry was once more back in the Black Library, reading the Defense book. He was up to chapter Thirteen- When You What to do, But Can't Think! He flicked the page over and still read. He had received the dream again, the same as before. It was almost two in the morning, and Harry was feeling slightly drowsy by now. He had only been asleep for an hour when he awoke in a cold sweat, the lingering cold chilling his bones and the picture of a rat in his head. That brought him here, determined to finish the book soon. The book tumbled to the ground, sounding a loud thud around the shadowy room. Harry had fallen asleep.  
  
He was cold. So cold. His body was aching and sore. It was dark. Shadows leapt at him. Blood covered the floor. A rat scuttled across his hand. Water dripped steadily from a crack in the dark, cold, stone roof. He was so tired. Wind whipped overhead, howling through a crack in the ceiling. His head hurt worse than before, his hair fell about his face in bloody tangles. Footsteps echoed around the room above, coming closer. The stone door was unlocked. The clicked of bolts sliding met his ears. The door crept open, revealing a cloaked figure. He walked closer, and as he did, there was a slow increase in the pain in his head. Soon the figure loomed over him, and his head exploded with pain. It was Lord Voldemort.  
  
Harry awoke, panting and clutching his head in agony. There were muffled footsteps and the library door was pushed open. Hermione and Ginny appeared, both in their night clothes and looking worried. Hermione spotted him first and practically ran over to him. Ginny scrambled after her.  
  
"Harry, Harry, what's wrong? What happened?" she said softly, touching his hand with her own. He recoiled, still scratching at his head for the pain to stop. His breaths were cold and sharp. He just wanted it to stop. He wanted to be left alone; he wanted to be with Sirius. He wanted his parents. And it did stop. His scar stopped throbbing painfully and his breaths were still fast but they were warm and soft. He opened his eyes, to meet two pairs of soft brown. Hermione and Ginny knelt before him, both wearing looks of concern and worry. He smiled weakly.  
  
"I'm fine, just-just a dream...." He scooped his book of the floor from between the two girls. Hermione arched an eyebrow, but said nothing. Ginny sighed.  
  
"You're not fine, I'm gonna get my mum-!" Harry reached out and pulled her back.  
  
"Don't" he said, a little too loudly. "I don't want you all to worry! It's nothing, just a dream!" he said plainly, pleading her to just leave it be. She moaned.  
  
"Fine, fine, but you have to tell us about it!"  
  
"Yes, Harry! What you were having last year was just a dream as well!" said Hermione, sitting cross legged on the floor. Ginny copied her. Both girls looked up at him with large brown eyes.  
  
"Fine, but it's just a usual nightmare," he then went and told them about the dream he had, forgetting to mention he'd had it twice before. They cocked eye brows.  
  
"So-so you-know-who was in it as well?" Ginny said unbelievingly. Harry nodded. "It's just a nightmare, nothing to worry about!" with that he stood up, stretched sat back down, and found his page again in his book. Ginny left. Leaving Hermione there, searching the shelves. Harry looked up.  
  
"You don't have to stay up, you know, I wont just die of a dream!" Harry said, watching Hermione place her hands on her hips as an exact mimic of Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"For your information, I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep!" she said, turning back to the shelves.  
  
"And why would that be?" Harry asked, watching her pull a large book from the shelf.  
  
"You aren't the only one having dreams," she said plainly. Seating her self in the study chair and propping the book open on her lap.  
  
"Wanna tell me about them?" Harry asked, wanting to know what his best friend was having dreams about.  
  
"Nothing much,"  
  
"And that noting much is keeping you from sleeping?" he said cocking an eyebrow. Hermione turned her gaze to him and stared as if trying to see if he was trust worthy.  
  
"Alright then. I keep dreaming I'm riding on a broomstick behind someone. We are flying over all this water, and then the person in front of me falls, and lands in the water. I don't know how to fly the broomstick and fall of too. I keep trying to get to the person who I was flying with, but they keep bobbing under the water. Soon I go under as well, and don't come up!" she sniffed, and kept staring into Harry's eyes. Harry was doing some fast thinking. Was this just a normal fear-fighting nightmare or something else?  
  
"Umm-ok?" was all he said. Hermione smiled. "I'm sure it's nothing Hermione, just a nightmare about your fear of heights." He smiled, even though something was nagging at the back of his head. Hermione returned her smile then turned down to her book, as Harry did the same.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
The week passed quickly. Soon Harry, Hermione and the Weasley kids were running around in search of lost socks, quills or books. Harry had finished Kill or be Killed? Defend you Defenses and had found the books sequel- Kill or Be Killed? When Your Defenses Have Been Defended! And was up to the third chapter already. There would be an Order meeting that night, but Harry and co. weren't allowed to go to it, having been forced to pack for their return to school the next day, by Mrs. Weasley. Harry thought it strange that they weren't allowed to go to the Meeting, since they could be finished packing by then or could do it afterwards. Something must have happened.  
  
Before everyone had gotten there for the meeting, Fred and George, having been out of touch when the other meeting had taken place, had turned up early. And they brought with them a new product- Invisible Ears.  
  
"You can put them anywhere and no one can see them or find them unless you say Peeping Peter Says Show Yourself, and then they will reappear. But you have to say Peeping Peter says Hide Away! To get them to become invisible! They are much better than the Extendable Ears, because you don't have to have the other ear attached to it. You have a separate ear, which you put in your own ear to hear what's happening!" said Fred, handing over four Invisible Ears to Harry, saying they were a give since he had donated the money which had started their business off. They now had a shop in Hogsmeade, since their lot in Diagon Alley was too small and not many students went there, except when they were getting their school supplies. So they had moved it to Hogsmeade where all the students who visited the village could stock up each time they went there.  
  
So that night, when Mrs. Weasley wasn't looking, Harry slipped the Invisible Ears into an old and rusty tin sitting on a shelf up near the roof. "Peeping Peter says Hide Away! Harry hissed quietly, watching the ears until he couldn't see them more. He just sat down in time, as Mrs. Weasley turned and placed their dinners in front of them. That night, after they were pushed out of the dungeon kitchen, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were sitting in the girl's room, their ears securely in place in their own lobes. They heard everyone take their seats then Professor Dumbledore speak.  
  
His voice echoed around in the tin, it sounded distant and oddly voiced. "I have some bad news. I have owled Remus three times since he left for Mongolia, and the owls have all returned, letters still clasped to their feet. I have searched for him tirelessly in all the places were he said he'd be. But there is no word. I'm afraid we may have lost him. If we haven't heard from him in a week, I will have to send out a few of you to look for him. It may be too late. The werewolves may have already turned to Voldemort's armies and captured him. I'm afraid all we can do is hope he will be found perfectly fine, or he will write. I'm sorry for this news!" His voice echoed in the tin, and echoed in Harry's head. No, Lupin can't be gone! He can't be! Everyone was looking at his pale face, but they still listened.  
  
"Is that why you didn't want the children to attend tonight's meeting?" came the shaky voice of Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Yes, it is, Molly. Harry has lost his parents and Sirius and if he hears that the last Maraulder has gone as well, I'd hate to think what he'd do and how he would act." Harry gritted his teeth. How many things was Dumbledore going to hide from him?  
  
"And I have some more bad news. Our spy was meant to arrive back early yesterday morning, but he didn't turn up. He hasn't spoken or written to me for over a month. I'm not sure what to think of this. He hasn't done this before. I will give him time, Voldemort may have called him back for some reason and it may take him a while for it to be completed." Harry yanked the small fake ear out of his real one, and dropped it onto the bed. The others sis the same, all staring nervously at his friend.  
  
"Lupin will be fine, Harry!" Hermione comforted her eyes wide and even though she said he'd be fine, Harry knew when he looked in her eyes that he wasn't. He'd lost another father. But he wouldn't give up! He wouldn't loose someone else dear to him. And what about Snape? He was that spy Dumbledore was talking about, what if Voldemort had found out he was a double-crosser. Harry hated to think what would happen to him.  
  
"I wonder who that 'spy' Dumbledore was talking about?" interrupted Ron, looking at Harry curiously. He hadn't told them that he knew what role Snape played for the Order. Hermione rolled her eyes and moaned. "What?" Ron said, glaring at Hermione with angry blue eyes.  
  
"Well, its obvious isn't it? Who was the one person who wasn't at the Meeting last week?" she said, looking at him. Ron's eyes lit up.  
  
"Ah ha! I knew it, Moody!" Harry and Hermione tried to control their laughs, but Ron glared at Harry as well.  
  
"If you think your so smart then, Harry then who is it?" he said, raising his eyebrows. Harry looked at Hermione, then to Ron. Should he tell?  
  
"It's Snape." He said quietly, as if Death Eaters were lurking in the draw beside him. Ron snickered.  
  
"As if Dumbledore would trust Snape to play spy! He'd probably give him all the wrong information!" he said disbelieving. Hermione sighed.  
  
"It's Snape, Ron! It all makes sense! Snape never abandoned Voldemort; he just has switched sides and plays the double-crosser. So Voldemort still thinks Snape's his loyal servant, while he really is Dumbledore's spy!" Harry raised an eyebrow this time.  
  
"Given this a lot of thought, haven't you, Hermione?" Hermione smiled happily.  
  
"Yes, I have!" Ron huffed.  
  
"Fine, then! But how come he didn't know about the Ministry thing!" Hermione snapped her eyes to Ron. "If he's the loyal Death eater then why didn't you-know-who tell him about luring Harry into a trap!" HA! How come then!" Hermione flicked her eyes to Harry. He was staring at Ron, anger in his eyes. He was growing paler, and his eyes were burning up.  
  
"Harry-!" began Hermione. But he stood, and swept to the door. Hermione rounded onto Ron.  
  
"Nice one?!" she yelled, running after her best friend.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Words- 3,068 


End file.
